Loving Hope!
by Murder City Mistress
Summary: After being abused and getting a divorce Petey has reached his breaking point. He finds someone new but will it be able to set him down the right path or is it to late.
1. No More Will

**Authors Note:** After going through I decided that I was tired of all the fighting and wanted to do this story over for now the 3rd time. I want to thank Ashley for helping me with going through each chapter with me and fixing things here and there. Also I don't own any of the wrestlers I do own Molly Franklin. Both Ashley and I own Jack. Ashley owns Ajay, Kenzie and PJ. Maggie owns Aiden and Lexie.

**CHAPTER 1: **No More Will!

It seemed like it was getting too hard to keep going in life after you get rid of the one person you loved the most. He still could not believe that the divorce was final and now going on almost five years. It still feels like it was just yesterday where he would stand at the stove and make dinner. His ex-wife Beth always loved it when he would cook no matter how upset she got with him. Sometimes it would be the only way it would save him from being hit. The small Canadian stood at the stove as he cooked dinner. He was rather short only standing at five feet seven inches. After going through one of his gimmicks he kept his brown hair to an almost buzzed length. He had the dark brown eyes to match his hair. He worked out all the time and had the body to prove it.

"Pan...Pete? Hey Pete. PETER!"

He snap out of daydream and looked over at his best friend Ashton Jordan better known to him as Tink. She had chocolate brown eyes and golden blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. She stood slightly shorter than Petey but that didn't seem to intimidate her at all.

"You're burning dinner."

He looked down and quickly turned the stove off and moved the pan to the other side. She looked at him a bit worried as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"You alright? You seem a bit out of it tonight."

He sighed and shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

"I'm fine…just day dreaming is all."

She looked like she did not want to believe him but did not want to push him either. He finished getting dinner ready as Ajay helped set the table before going to go get the Guns, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. Both of the Guns were about a few inches taller than Petey. Alex had jet black hair that he kept in a buzzed up the sides and in a punk style. He too had brown eyes. Chris on the other hand had chestnut brown hair that he kept shaggy but in a nice way. He had baby blue eyes and was the taller of the two Guns. He put the last few things on the table before sitting down as the other three sat down around the table. Shelley tugged on Ajay's ponytail as he walked by and grinned.

"Alright you four year old sit down and eat."

The small Canadian scolded Shelley before going back to eat. Shelley leaned over to Ajay and muttered about him being cranky as Petey looked up but not really saying much of anything. Petey just glared and went back to eating his dinner before he went and asked.

"What?"

Ajay just sat there shaking her head as he rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Pete?"

"Nothing is wrong."

He stuffed another fork full of food in his mouth.

"Then why are you acting like you have a stick up your ass lately?"

He snapped his head up and glared at her from across the table as both Guns looked at each other before Shelley had to make a wise crack.

"Sounds like someone needs to get laid."

He grinned before Ajay reached over and slugged him in the stomach causing Shelley to double over in pain.

"You quit being an asshole too. I swear to God I am at my limit right now. I need to get the hell out of here."

Petey sat there for a moment looking at her before he spoke up.

"I haven't even done anything to you."

"You are being moody and I want to know what's going on."

She stood up and tossed the napkin down on the table.

"Jesus fuck can't even make dinner without being bitched at for something I didn't even do. If it weren't for me you would all starve or get sick on junk food. And you wonder why I'm so bitchy all the time."

Petey sat there with his arms folded across his chest as he stared her down.

"I am not bitching at you so do me a favor Pete and chill the fuck out. Things will get better sooner or later."

Ajay spoke up which only upset the Canadian who sat across the table from her. The two Guns looked at each other not quite sure what to make of the situation anymore.

"You want me to chill the fuck out? Why don't you try busting your ass every day and then come home and make dinner and then get bitched at on top of it."

"I do bust my ass every damn day. God I feel like I am the fucking mom around here. I am seriously going to fucking leave before I say things I am going to regret."

The two Canadians went back and forth a few times as Ajay went to leave the house after walking out of the kitchen.

"No wonder I tried killing myself the first time around so I wouldn't have to put up with this shit."

Ajay stopped dead in her tracks after hearing what Petey had just said and she could not believe what she just heard. She stepped back into the doorway of the kitchen looking at him.

"What the hell have I done to you? I may be bitchy right now but I never ever done the things Beth did to you."

Petey just sat there in this chair as he covered his face with his hands. She looked at him as he rubbed his head doing his best not to just bawl his eyes out.

"Pete…talk to me."

She walked over to the table only to have him get up and quickly make his way through the house and into his room slamming the door behind him. He collapsed on the bed as he started to cry as Ajay had followed him and made her way into the bedroom. She tried her best at talking to him as he buried his head under the pillow for a moment before getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom and closed the door. He opened the door to the medicine cabinet as he pulled out a bottle of aspirin as he dumped a handful out and downed the handful. After a few moments, Ajay stood up and opened the door to the bathroom to see Petey down a handful of pills as she jumped at him.

"**CHRIS! ALEX! I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!**"

She yelled grabbing the bottle from Petey. He pulled another bottle from the cabinet as he looked over at her.

"I'm doing what I should have done the first time."

He tipped his head back downing part of a bottle of anti-depressants.

"**SOMEONE CALL 911!**"

Ajay started to panic as Shelley ran into the room and knocked the small Canadian to the floor and pinned his hands. He started to struggle with Shelley trying to get free.

"Get the hell off of me!"

Shelley shook his head as Sabin walked into the room after calling 911. Petey seemed to struggle less and less as he started to turn pale before he quit moving. Ajay buried her face into Sabin's chest as she started crying. The EMT rushed into the house and started working on Petey, they strapped him to the board and got him loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"I think it's best if you go with him. We'll follow in the car and meet you there."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding her head and climbed into the back of the ambulance as they rushed to the hospital.


	2. He Needs You

**CHAPTER 2: **He Needs You!

Ajay sat there in the back of the ambulance watching the EMT's work on her best friend trying to revive him. She felt like it was all her fault that he ended up in this situation. Petey was still unconscious on the stretcher, as the EMT's made quick work to revive him. They made it to the hospital as they ran him in to flush out his system. Ajay sank to the floor in tears watching her best friend be wheeled into the ER as both Chris and Alex came up to her. Chris picked her up and wrapped his arms around her as she started to sob.

"It's all my fault."

She managed to get out between the sobs. Shelley hugged her as well trying to calm her down.

"No it's not just relax he'll be fine."

"I shouldn't have gone off on him like that."

She buried her face into Chris' chest as he rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down.

"It was just an accident and he's just been going through some hard times is all babe. Don't blame yourself."

"Maybe we should go sit in the waiting room."

Shelley suggested as Ajay took a deep breath a nodded her head as the three made their way down the hall. A few hours later the small Canadian woke up in the hospital bed as he looked around trying to figure out where and why he was here. The three still sat in the waiting room as Ajay had laid her head in Chris' lap as the doctor finally made his way out.

"Ashton Harter?"

Ajay perked up from where she had been laying and made her way over to the doctor.

"You got him here just in time but he'll be just fine. He is up in room 125 if you would like to go see him."

Ajay nodded her head as she could feel a sigh of relief come over her as the Guns walked over. The small Canadian laid in bed as Ajay and the Guns made their way up to the room as she poked her head in.

"Pan?"

He looked to the door and smiled when she walked in.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at himself before looking back at her and shrugged.

"I think so."

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you like I did."

He looked at her trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"About what?"

"For yelling at you…I was just frustrated."

He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't even know why I'm here."

"Because you tried killing yourself Pete!"

He looked down at the bed as he felt embarrassed as she started to cry.

"You said you were going to do what you should have finished the first time. God Pete what if I hadn't went into the bathroom when I did?"

He pulled her over and hugged her as the Guns made their way into the room.

"It's alright Tink."

"You scared the hell out of me. You pushed me away from you."

He looked at her and then the Guns.

"I'm sorry."

She pulled out of his grip and away from him.

"I don't want to hear you are sorry. That's not good enough because we could have lost you."

He just looked at her not knowing what to say anymore. She turned back to the Guns looking at them.

"Can you take me home now?"

Chris looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

Ajay nodded her head her back still to Petey and felt embarrassed as she started to cry.

"I can't even talk right now."

She turned her attention back to Petey.

"I could have lost my best friend tonight and he doesn't even remember anything."

Petey couldn't help but to slouch in his bed and cover his face. He was too doped up on medication the doctors gave him to remember anything right now. Shelley pointed to the small Canadian in bed.

"He needs you though."

"Maybe he should have thought of that before he took the pill bottles out of the cabinet. Do you know how many times I wanted to die because of what Bobby did to me Petey? I got stronger because of it. You were trying to take the cowardly way out."

He couldn't help but to cover his face and start crying as Shelley shook his head.

"Easy on him."

Ajay looked at Alex as if he was crazy.

"Easy?"

"He's most likely to doped up on medication right now to remember anything."

Ajay just shook her head and walked out into the hallway as Shelley just shook his head. Sabin followed her out as he hugged her.

"I know you're upset at what he tried to do but telling him that right now isn't going to make him feel any better."

She buried her face into his chest hugging him.

"I can't help it Chris I went through the same thing he did. I have been trying to push it down and away and but it's like I am reliving it all over again and I can't keep pushing them down. I am sorry for being upset but it's too hard right now."

Sabin stood there hugging her as he ran a hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"I know it is and that's why you need to be the one who's there for him the most because you know what it's like."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to relive this."

"If you're not then who will be?"

She sighed as she rested her head on his chest thinking for a moment.

"You know finding you guys has been the one thing that has made me feel better."

He smiled and hugged her as she wiped her eyes.

"That is why he needs you more than anything right now."

"I'm thinking it might be best if you stayed here with him tonight. I'm sure it would make him feel a lot better."

She nodded her head as she turned to look into the room to see Shelley trying to calm Petey down the best he could.

"I just realized that it's that time of the year. It's been almost four years since his divorce. I mean that would explain his moodiness."

"Damn you're right and I most likely made it worse by yelling like I did."

She sighed shaking her head as she looked back into the room.

"We all know how horrible she treated him but he can't help to still love her."

"I feel like a horrid bitch."

"I know but you're not trust me."

She looked up at her husband, still feeling bad.

"Have we been throwing our marriage in his face?"

"I don't know he's never said anything about it."

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry about saying he was trying to take the cowardly way out."

"Babe he was only doing what he thought would make him feel better."

Sabin looked into the room as Petey sat in bed with Alex trying to talk to him. It didn't seem like it was working but it had got him to stop crying.

"Would it be fair to call you a coward for trying to kill yourself?"

"I admitted I was a coward for doing it."

"He may not see it was being a coward…he was just trying to get rid of the pain he was in."

"It does get better with time."

Sabin nodded his head as he hugged her.

"You need to show him that. He may not think that at first. Just talk to him tonight about everything."

She looked up at him not even wanting to think about that as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Everything?"

"You're the only one he can relate to."

"I am not going to relive all the memories with Bobby. I can't it hurts."

Sabin put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face the room and look at Petey.

"How do you think he feels? You both have been abused but if you don't talk about it with him then he won't be willing to talk about it and he'll keep it bottled up inside and god only knows what might happen then. He doesn't talk about it because he doesn't want to upset you but if you talk to him he'll be more open. Just think of how hard it was to talk to me about it. He feels like he's got no one to talk to."

She sighed looking at her best friend laid up in the hospital after everything that had happened to him. She then nodded her head a few moments later as she took a deep breath.

"Alright I'll talk to him."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to EmbraceLove for the review. :D


	3. The Long Talk

**CHAPTER 3: **The Long Talk!

The small Canadian laid there in bed not really saying much as Shelley talked to him to try and keep him calm. Ajay took a deep breath trying to prepare herself as she then walked back into the room. Petey looked over slouching in bed looking at the sheets. Alex stood up and walked out of the room to leave with Chris. She pulled the chair over next to the bed and sat down next to Petey who still had his focus to the bed.

"I just wish it wasn't like this anymore."

She nodded pulling up her sleeves.

"I understand, trust me I do. You see these?"

She showed him her wrists as he looked over a bit shocked.

"Where the hell did you get those from?"

She sighed preparing herself to talk about everything with him no matter how much she didn't want to.

"First is from a pair of handcuffs Bobby put me in."

"I guess you felt just like I did eh?"

"Worse. I suffered a miscarriage and I couldn't get over it and what Bobby did to me."

Sabin poked his head back into the room after talking with Shelley in a hallway for a moment.

"We'll be back in the morning."

The two nodded their head as the Guns left the hospital and headed for home. Ajay sat down in the chair pulling her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"Is it bad that I still love her?"

"No because in a way I still love Bobby."

The small Canadian sat there drawing circles on the bed sheet thinking for a moment.

"You know even after the things she did to me…I still wish I was married to her."

Ajay looked over at her best friend almost as if he was crazy for what he just said.

"Why? She wasn't good for you at all."

"Because I love her and she was never like that when we were dating. She was always so nice and loving. She used to love it when I would cook dinner for just the two of us."

"I know I love it when Chris does it for me."

He sighed shaking his head still drawing small circles on the bed.

"It just seemed to fall apart after we got married."

"How about we do this. You tell me what Beth did to you and I will tell you about Bobby?"

He looked over at her thinking about it because he knew it was a touchy subject for her and she never liked to talk about Bobby and the things he did to her.

"Are you sure you want to talk about him?"

She nodded her head at him as he pushed himself up into a better sitting position.

"Yeah I can handle it. I might just have to go back to my therapist after this."

He sat there thinking about it for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"The first time she ever hit me was when I came home late after being out with you guys. She was upset and worried because I forgot to call. I didn't think much of it because it was my fault for not calling and she was just worried about me is all."

He sat there and sighed still thinking about things.

"Do you want to hear the first time Bobby ever hit me?"

He looked at her and nodded after a moment.

"If you would like to tell me then sure."

"I was still in high school at the time and he got mad because one of my male friends was talking to me. He pulled me to the side and slapped me across the face."

"In front of everyone?"

"Yeah, he did it front of the hockey team who I was really good friends with was right there. They could have killed him."

"I would have killed him."

The small Canadian sat there with his arms crossed. It was something he usually did when he would get really upset.

"I didn't talk to him for a month then he said he was sorry and said he would never do it again which being 18 and stupid I believed him."

"She told me the same thing too."

He kept his focus on her as she seemed to be doing the same thing to him.

"But it always happened. You do something you get hit. I got told I was fat all the time. I actually ended up in the hospital for 4 days because of malnutrition."

"That's just plain wrong."

"I know, I am small enough as it is. You wondered while we were on Team Canada after Jay joined and he watched me eat? That's why. He was scared he was going to lose me."

He shook his head after hearing what she was telling him.

"I never thought you were fat. I always found you really cute."

"That's why I don't think I am cute or anything because of him. I am not cute, I am not beautiful. I am just a below average tomboy."

"Hey you were good enough for the captain of Team Canada."

"You know what I told Chris out in the hall?"

"What was that?"

"I told him because of him, you and Alex I got better. You know EY, Devine, A1, Dad and the gang helped. Getting Joey and having Kenzie also helped a lot. Not to mention Jack needs his Daddy."

"Hopefully I can get better too."

She nodded her head at him as he was desperate to get better because he hated feeling the way he was. He never wanted to turn out to be like this ever.

"You can. It just takes time. What helped me was going back to wrestling, dancing, being people who I was comfortable with."

"I don't know if I can get another girlfriend though."

"It will take a while. It took me a while to let Chris all the way in. He didn't know everything until a couple of years ago."

"You're about the only one I can trust though."

"For the longest time Jay was the only I could trust because I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but slowly you let more people in."

"I don't know."

"Just trust me Pete. It does get better with time. Just start out slow by going back to the gym start working out."

He looked down at himself for a moment.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"No I am just pointing out that's where I would start."

He paused for a moment wondering if he should tell her the thought that came into his head. It was something that no one knew about not even the one person he called Dad, Scott D'Amore. He kept his focus to the bed still trying to decide if he should tell her.

"You know she tried getting me arrested for rape?"

"What? When?"

"You remember when you guys came back from tapings and I was still asleep. You asked me what happened and told you I fell down the stairs."

"Right before Jay left TNA and right after I won the title."

He sighed shaking his head.

"That was a lie…I never fell down the stairs."

He could see the pissed off look on her face when he told her about it. It made him stop and think if he should tell her the rest.

"She invited a few of her friends over and I was forced to do whatever they wanted no matter how tired I was. I was made to play sex slave all night."

"Say what? Seriously? Not even Bobby was that fucked up. Though he would force anal sex on me all the time."

"I was treated like a dog because she told them that all they had to do was smack me and I'll do whatever they wanted. I had to go through with that all night long."

"I'm sorry Pan."

"I would try to relax but I was smacked on the nose with a rolled up newspaper."

She looked over at him as if she almost didn't understand what he was saying.

"She actually treated you like a dog?"

He sighed and nodded her head before leaning back in the bed.

"Fucking bitch. At least Bobby treated me like I was human. An unfed one but still human."

She had that anger in her voice when she spoke and he could understand where she was coming from.

"After her friends left she bitched me out and kicked my ass for cheating on her. She said that if I told any of you what really happened she would have me thrown in jail and say I raped her."

He rubbed his head and took a deep breath.

"You're the only person I've told that too...not even Dad knows."

"Really?"

"I'd be too embarrassed to tell anyone else."

"I understand. I was too proud and embarrassed to tell Adam and Jay how I got the handcuff scar."

He couldn't wait for this whole talk to be over with. It was memories he hated bringing up and didn't need to be talking about.

"That was a few months before she hit me in the boys with the broom handle."

"She did what?"

"She had washed the floor and didn't tell me. So when I came up from the basement after working out I walked across the wet floor. She took the broom handle and cracked me across the back which caused me to slip and fall. She then broke the broom handle when she hit me in the boys."

"Jesus not even I would do that I would just cut the guy off."

"They had to drain the blood out because I had some internal bleeding. But that didn't stop her form forcing me to have sex even though I was told not to."

"I'm sorry Pan. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she'd kick my ass if anyone found out. But that's all the major things she's ever done to me."

She nodded her head and thought for a moment before turning her attention back to Petey.

"I have one more thing to tell you about Bobby and you aren't going to be very happy. It happened when we were on Team Canada."

He looked over at her and wondered what else she had to tell him.

"What's that?"

"Right before everyone else found out about Chris and I being together. He cornered me in the corridor and forced himself on me."

The small Canadian sat there with a pissed off look on his face. He hated guys who would do something like that.

"That's not right to do something like that. I could never bring myself to do that."

He just shook his head before they both started to yawn before dozing off for the night.


	4. Getting Back To Normal

**CHAPTER 4: **Getting Back To Normal!

After they had their long talk the night before the two had fallen asleep almost cuddling with each other. Alex and Petey's five year old son, Jackson arrived back at the hospital with a change of clothes for the small Canadian as the two made their way down the hall. Jack was Petey's only child from his marriage with Beth and he meant everything to Petey. They always joked about how Jack was the mini-me of Petey because he always acted just like Daddy.

"Will we be able to take Daddy home today?"

Alex looked down at the boy and nodded his head.

"I don't see why not. He was just kept overnight to be watched is all."

Jack nodded his head as they walked into the room to see the two still asleep somewhat cuddled together.

"Should we wake them?"

"Naaa we'll just let them sleep for now."

Jack walked over to the chair and laid the extra set of clothes down that he had been carrying for Daddy.

"We can always go raid the cafeteria and see what we can find for breakfast."

Jack grinned at Uncle Alex's idea as they walked back out of the room to go find breakfast. About a half hour later Petey started to wake up from his sleep rubbing his eyes and looked down to see Ajay curled up by the edge of the bed. He couldn't help but to smile because he knew if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be here right now. He reached over brushing the hair out of her face as she still laid there asleep. He started running his fingers though her hair not even realizing he was doing it. A few moments later she started to stir as he moved his hand away looking down at her.

"Morning sleepy head."

She picked her head up looking around the room before looking up at him.

"I think they have been here because they left me a change of clothes."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

He looked at himself for a moment before looking back at her.

"Better. Though I still don't remember much of anything. I think it's because of the medication they gave me yesterday."

Alex and Jack started making their way back down the hall and into the room to see the two finally awake.

"You two sleep good last night?"

Shelley stood there with his arms crossed as he joked with the two. The small Canadian nodded his head and smiled seeing his son as he held his arms out to Jack. Jack crawled up onto the bed and over to Daddy and hugged him.

"Daddy what happened?"

Petey looked down at his son not really sure how to respond. He then looked over at Ajay as if he were to be asking her for help without even saying anything.

"Your Daddy did something not very smart last night."

"What did he do?"

"He umm…he took some pills last night."

"He always takes pills though."

"Yes but Daddy took way too many."

Jack kept looking back and forth between Ajay and his Daddy.

"Why?"

"Daddy was trying to make the hurt go away."

Just then the doctor walked into the room to check on him. Petey felt relieved not knowing how much more he could tell his son about what he did. After giving him the green light the nurse unhooked him as he grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. A moment later he walked out of the room with everyone and checked out before they all piled into the car. He sat in the back with his son only to stare out the window as some things were coming back to him. Just what he didn't want but at the same time he was finally getting why Ajay was so upset. He rubbed his face trying to get that feeling out as he knew what he had to do when they got home.

"We're home finally."

Shelley's voice seemed to have snapped Petey out his daydream as they got out of the car and walked into the house. He took a deep breath as he made his way to his bedroom and into the bathroom. Ajay walked into the house seeing no Petey in sight.

"Pan? Where are you?"

"Daddy?"

She made her way down the hall when she heard a noise coming from Petey's room as she quickly made her way into his room in a panic. He walked out of the bathroom with the small trashcan filled with any and all medication he had from prescription to aspirin as he held it out to Ajay.

"Here…I have a feeling this is why I was in the hospital. I can't do it again if you hide them."

She looked at him before taking the trash can and nodded her head. She was relieved with what he was doing but she could still see the hurt in his face because she knew he didn't want to be like he was. Ajay took the trashcan with the medication as she went to hide them from him as he walked back out to the living room. A moment later a small girl came running into the living room and latched onto Petey's leg. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey little one."

"Unca Petey."

He leaned down and picked up the small girl and held her. She was just a chubby little girl with big blue eyes just like her father, Chris and blonde hair. She was just as sassy as her mother.

"You okay?"

"I am now and I have your mommy to thank."

"MOMMY!"

Alex made his way into the house as Ajay walked back out of the bedroom with the empty trashcan. Petey looked over at Ajay. Ajay sat the trashcan down and held her arms out to Kenzie as Petey handed her over. Alex looked at the trashcan.

"Did someone get sick?"

Sabin looked at the two as he wasn't sure.

"No Petey just gave me all of his medications to hide."

The small Canadian stood there in the door way as he nodded his head.

"I'm going to go sit in the hot tub and relax for a bit."

Petey walked back into his room to change before getting into the hot tub as he leaned his head back on the edge of the tub and relaxed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine we just need to help him and be there for him."

The Guns nodded their head as she handed Kenzie back to Chris and then went to go change into her bathing suit. A few minutes later she made her way into Petey's room and out onto the deck. He sat up looking at her and smiled as he nodded his head. She made her way into the hot tub and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling Pan?"

"Okay I guess. Just want everything to go back to normal is all."

She nodded understanding him as she rested her head on his shoulder. They both sat there and relaxed in the hot tub for a few hours before they both got out and dried off.

"You think it's safe for me to go to the tapings next week?"

"I don't see why not. No one has to know what happened. I'll make sure the Guns keep their big mouth shut."

The small Canadian couldn't help but to smile and nod his head. He then leaned over kissing Ajay on the cheek as he smiled.

"Thanks for everything Tink…it means a lot to me."

She smiled and nodded her head.


	5. Mystery New Girl

**CHAPTER 5: **Mystery New Girl!

"Hey Tink I'm going to go to the gym for a bit if they need to find me of anything."

"Alright Pan."

Petey grabbed a bottle of water and his towel he tossed it over his shoulder and walked out of the locker room and down the hall. He took a sip from the bottle and put the cap back on as he passed through the catering area only to stop. At the far end sat a rather small women working on paper work. She looked to prim and pretty to be here and he had never seen her before. He knew everyone from the wrestlers and knockouts to the crew and management. She just looked out of place sitting there. He took a deep breath and made his way over to the table. She looked up after seeing his shadow overtake her work.

"Bonjour Monsieur."

He went to speak only to have her speak first which threw him way off because she didn't speak English. He stood there at a loss for words he wasn't sure if he should say anything and if he did would she understand what he said to her. She sat there and smiled at him because little did he know that she knew how to speak English and spoke it rather well. For once he had no idea what to do. He smiled and nodded before walking away feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Au revoir!"

He shook his head making his way down the hall before walking into the gym. He sighed to himself while he worked out feeling really stupid about earlier. Once he finished up he grabbed his things and left the gym and walked back down the hall. He wondered if he she would still be there and maybe he wouldn't be so stupid the second time around but she was nowhere to be found. He finished the rest of the water bottle and tossed it into the trash before making his way down the hall and back into the locker room.

"Unca Petey."

"Hey little one."

Kenzie was sitting on the sofa when he walked back into the locker room. He tossed the towel on the top of his bag and sat down in the chair and relaxed back a bit.

"Unca Petey I got to watch Daddy do his promo thingy and talk about Jimmy."

"Did Daddy tell it like it is?"

"Yeah."

He nodded watching the little girl snuggled into Chris. Ajay handed him a water bottle as he nodded his head in thanks. She took a seat on the sofa next to Chris and Kenzie.

"You alright Pan?"

"I spotted this new girl while I was going to the gym. She was sitting in the catering area working on some paper work. I walked over and went to introduce myself but she spoke up first but she spoke French and after that I didn't know what to do. I felt stupid and couldn't do anything but walk away after that."

He still like felt like a real idiot for what happened earlier. He really wanted to find her so he could fix what he did or what he didn't do in this case. He rubbed his face before leaning back and looked up at the ceiling.

"New girl?"

"I've never seen her before. I don't know if she's a Knockout or part of management. She was really pretty or so I thought. She looked out of place though because she was in a dress but she had dark brown hair that feel to the middle of her back and the most gorgeous blue eyes."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were falling for her Pan."

He chuckled and shook his head before standing up and walked over to his bag, digging though it looking for a few things.

"Yeah…right. Who the hell would want a single guy like me with a five year old kid?"

He grabbed what he needed and then walked back to the shower area not even waiting for a response from either Chris or Ajay. Who was he kidding she was to pretty and he was just a wrestler. Why would she even go for guy like him? He sighed to himself before getting into the shower to clean up.

She just had to know who he was. Molly had walked back into the office reading the note Dixie left for her. Dixie was in a meeting with the rest of the higher ups in the company. She was going to be by herself for a good while. She walked over to the file cabinet and pulled open the drawer and looked at the files of all the wrestlers. Her only problem was she didn't even know his name so she pulled the first file out just enough to see the pictures in the very front. 15 minutes later she pulled one of the last files out and opened it to see that she finally found the right guy. She walked over to the desk and sat down and opened the file up.

"Monsieur Pierre Williams."

She looked over his photo that had been in his file as she found him to be quite the handsome guy. Though he had long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail in the photo which now he had that short buzzed look. She read over his credentials nodding to herself before putting everything back the way it was and stuck the file back in its place. She now had a name to a face and knew just a little bit more about him.

Petey stepped out of the shower 20 minutes later and patted himself dry and put his boxers and track pants on. He dried his hair and walked back out to the locker room area to put his clothes away before walking back into the shower area and over to the sink. Ajay stood up and walked back to the shower area and over to where Petey was standing. She hopped up onto the counter and looked over at him. He had started to put shaving cream all over his face until Ajay spoke up.

"What did you mean earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"With what you said about the new chick."

"It's true though. I mean who's going to want someone with a kid already?"

"You never know until you try."

"Ashton she's WAY out of my league."

"Yeah and I said the same thing about Chris."

He did his best to fight off an eye roll with what Ajay said. He leaned forward as he went back to shaving only to cut himself part way through. He held his chin and winced in pain.

"Son of a…."

He stopped himself before he could finish the sentence remembering that Kenzie was out in the locker room area and within ear shot of what he could say. He got himself rather good as there was a bit of blood on his hand when he pulled it away. He sighed to himself because he knew that he was so careful when he would shave. He threw the shaver into the sink out of frustration and cleaned the cut up.

"You want me to do it?"

He nodded his head not really saying much after that. She hopped off the counter and turned him to face her before picking up the razor. She picked up where he left off as she doing her best to give him a nice clean shave until she was finished.

"I've never been this much of a mess trying to talk to a girl."

"You were when you first met me."

"Well yeah but I couldn't even get words to come out. I just stood there like a dumbass."

Ajay just stood there and shrugged and rinsed the razor off. He turned and rinsed his face off and patted it dry and looked at himself. He looked better except for the cut he gave himself. He then turned back to Ajay and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Tink. What would I do without you?"

"Lose your mind."

"I think I lost that a long time ago."


	6. Hard At Work

**CHAPTER 6: **Hard At Work!

Molly made her way down the hall to go sit in the catering to do some work. She seemed to like being out where everyone could see her and not only that she could watch the talent interact with each other. Brutus Magnus had just left Dixie's office and was now in search of the small French-Canadian, Molly to talk to her about a few things. Magnus was the type to strut his stuff when he walked down the hall. He was a stacked six feet three inches and had the body of a gladiator. He had short brown hair and steel blue eyes that always seemed like they meant business. He found the petite woman sitting at one of the tables as he strutted his way over to the table and took a seat across from her.

"You my lovely lady must be Molly."

"You would be correct. How can I help you?"

You could hear the strong accents coming from both of them. A nice English accent from Magnus and a thick French accent from Molly. Even though Molly could speak English very well her French accent always came through.

"Well love Dixie has told me that I need to have a photo shoot set up and that I should come find you to do just that."

"That is not a problem at all Monsieur."

She looked over her schedule before looking back up at him.

"How is two o clock for you?"

"Just fine with me."

"Alright then Monsieur…"

"Brutus Magnus."

"Monsieur Magnus. Two o clock it is."

She wrote his name down in her book under the time that she had given him before looking back up and smiling at him. There were still a few more appointment she needed to get and one of them being the short Canadian, Petey Williams. She had looked at her book before looking back up at Magnus.

"Another one that still needs to book their appointment is Monsieur Pierre Williams. We had an encounter not too long ago and well let's just say the cat got his tongue."

"Typical of him. Wouldn't surprise me if you find him hiding in the gym."

"The gym eh."

"Yeah I hear he's always in the gym working out."

She sat there thinking about what Magnus had just told her. She was slowly starting to learn more and more about this Petey Williams. It wouldn't surprise her after all the one time she meet him he had looked like he had been on his way to the gym.

"Do you know when he goes to the gym?"

"Not really I mean he's always going to the gym when he's not wrestling or doing work backstage. Why do you like him?"

"Uh no…I didn't say anything like that."

Magnus leaned on the table with that smirk on his face looking at Molly. She looked down to her book to try and hide her blush. She took a deep breath and looked back up as Magnus stood up from the table.

"Alright, alright I will see you later on at the shoot."

She nodded and watched him walk away before getting her things together and made her way down the hall to find this Petey guy to schedule his photo shoot.

Ajay was in the locker room getting ready for her promo as Chris and Alex were getting the last bit of ring gear on for their match. Molly made her way down the hall her heels clicking on the floor. She looked over her notes that she had just to make sure she had the right locker room before she reached up and knocked on the door. There was a bit of commotion before the door opened and she was greeted by Ajay.

"Uh can I help you?"

"You can…I'm looking for a Monsieur Pierre Williams. Is he here?"

"That depends. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Molly Franklin I've been working with Madame Dixie Carter."

Ajay stood there looking at her a bit impatient with the PA. She did her best to fight off an eye roll but that wasn't as easy as it sounds. Ajay had better things to do than stand here and waste her time with this nobody.

"Okay what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Well Monsieur Williams needs to schedule his appointment for his photo shoot."

"He's not here right now. Most likely working out at the gym though it would be smart not to interrupt him while he's there."

"Merci beaucoup."

Ajay rolled her eyes and stepped back into the locker room and shut the door in her face. Molly was a bit taken back by this action and thought it was rather rude. She just shook it off and made her way through the arena to find Petey.

Petey stood in front of the mirror in the gym working with a set of dumbbells. He slowly pressed them over his head until they meet with a clank and he lowered them back down next to his head. He was very precise with how he did his workouts. The one thing he hated most was to be interrupted during his workouts. Unless of course there was a reason for it and it had better be a damn good one at that. He kept up with his workout until there was a knock on the door which caused him to curse under his breath ready to chew out the person that walked in to interrupt him. The petite woman waited a moment before pushing the door open only to be hit with the stench of sweat which caused her to pull a face as she wasn't expecting it.

"What don't we know how to leave me alone while I'm working out! I mean really it's NOT that hard!"

He tossed the dumbbells to the floor as he turned around to face whoever it was that was dumb enough to bug him right now. Boy was he shocked when he was meet with Molly who was a little bit taken back at tone. This wasn't the same Petey she had meet the last time because last time he didn't even say anything and now he was yelling at her.

"Pardon, Monsieur."

"I'm so sorry I didn't…I mean I didn't think it was you. I just thought it was…"

She raised a hand to cut him off as he stood up straight looking down at her. Boy was she short. He hadn't realized just how short she was when she sat at the table the first time they met. She may have come up mid chest on him if that. She looked down at her notes before walking over to the bench and looked up at him.

"Monsieur you need to schedule a time for your photo shoot."

She looked at the times she had left open before looking at him. He walked over and took a seat on the bench next to her.

"I have 1, 3 and 4 o clock open for you."

"I'll take the 4 o clock one."

She nodded writing his name down in her book before looking back at him her eyes scanning his body. She could tell why he was always in the gym he had the body to prove it. She shook herself out of her thoughts before standing back up and closing her book.

"Merci beaucoup Monsieur Williams."

He went to speak up but she had left as quickly as she came. All he could hear was the clicking echoing of her heels clicking lightly down the hall. He rubbed his face and sighed to himself feeling like a real idiot for how he acted earlier. He needed to try and make it up to her somehow but he needed to figure that one out.


	7. Photo Shoot Cat Fight

**CHAPTER 7: **Photo Shoot Cat Fight!

Molly sat in Dixie's office going over notes and filled her in on who was getting their photo shoots done. After the meeting was finished Molly gathered her things before making her way down to the ring. She wore her nice blouse, a pair of skinny jeans and heels. She walked down the ramp, her shoes tapping against the metal with every step she took. She walked over to the photographer as he finished setting things up. She handed over the notes to him to look over.

"Madame Carter wants you to look over her notes for the photo shoots today."

She sat her notebook down and looked at her watch. A few minutes later Magnus made his way down the ramp and over to the two.

"Sorry I'm late love."

"That's alright he was just looking over some notes before we started."

Magnus nodded before climbing into the ring. Molly stood there and watched as Magnus did his shoot. She couldn't help but to smile watching him though she couldn't wait to see how Petey would look during his shoot. She started to day dream a bit especially after seeing him without his shirt the past few meetings. She was broken out of her thoughts by Magnus.

"Sorry I was just thinking about things. If you're ready we can pick out your shots you'd like to use."

Magnus nodded climbing out of the ring. They walked over to the computer and sat down. The photographer brought the pictures up letting Magnus go through each one. After about 15 minutes Magnus had picked out the pictures he wanted to use while Molly made notes of the ones he wanted. While they were finishing up with Magnus the Guns, and Ajay made their way down to the ring with the blonde leading the way.

"Merci. I will let Madame Carter know which ones you have chosen."

"Anytime love."

"Looks like the next group is here for their shoot."

The photographer nodded getting his camera set up before walking over. Molly followed with her notes in hand looking at the group.

"Ah Monsieur Sabin and Monsieur Shelley right on time."

Both Guns looked at each other doing their best to stifle their laughs at Molly. Ajay just rolled her eyes. The Guns hopped into the ring with Ajay right behind. The photographer went to work shooting photos of the three. After a while the photographer called Ajay out of the shoot and worked on taking photos of just the Guns.

"Mademoiselle if you'd like to come pick out your photos you may."

"Huh?"

"Your photos…you can pick out the ones you'd like."

Magnus had taken a seat watching what was going on. He had nothing else going on the rest of the day. Ajay heaved a sigh and crossed her arms before following Molly over to go through her photos.

"You may pick up to five photos for the site."

"I know the drill I have done it before."

Ajay then pointed a few photos out.

"Not bad for a mother eh."

"Oh you're a mother?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No not at all."

Molly then turned her attention back to the Guns who were still in the ring. Petey made his way down to the ring a bit early for his photo shoot.

"Hey Tink."

"Hey Pan."

"Did you just finish your shoot or did you come to supervise the Guns?"

"Both."

Molly turned her attention from the ring to the short Canadian making his way down the ramp. She watched him make his way over to where her and Ajay were sitting.

"Monsieur Williams you're a bit early."

"Uhh yeah about yesterday…sorry about yelling at you."

"Don't worry about it."

Petey nodded before going over to talk to Magnus while he waited for his shoot to begin. Molly wrote a few things down in her notes.

"Did you get your Knockout shoot scheduled yet?"

"No I thought this was part of it."

"No this was for you and the Machine Guns."

Ajay nodded before turning her attention back to Chris and Alex. Molly glanced over to Petey, she couldn't help but to stare at him. Ajay looked over at her before mumbling 'skank' to her.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me."

"How dare you."

"How dare I what? You are going to be as worthless as Christy Hemme."

"You don't know me at all so how dare you judge me."

"You judged me."

"How so?"

"When I said I have a baby you gave this look like she's a wrestler and a mother."

"I did no such thing."

"I have been around this business long enough to know that just judging by looks when I see one."

"Just because I don't dress like you doesn't mean I'm a skank."

"Flirting with two different guys does. And I don't dress like this all the time only when I'm working."

"Who said I was flirting? I've hardly said anything to either guy."

"Sweetheart don't play dumb with me. I know flirty looks when I see them."

"Doesn't make me a skank."

"No just makes you a stuck up bitch that is going to walk around here thinking she's better than anyone here because she is Dixie's assistant. That doesn't make you shit."

"I don't walk around here thinking I'm better than everyone else. You just judge me without really knowing who I am."

"Why should I bother you won't last long. Girls like you never do. Why don't you try the WWE sweetheart they always have your kind there. Pretty faces that don't know a God damn thing about wrestling."

"For your information I know more about wrestling than you think I do. Just because I'm a pretty face doesn't mean I'm stupid like you think I am."

"Whatever you say."

Ajay looked to the Guns before looking back.

"I bet Mommy and Daddy didn't let you watch wrestling but you snuck and watched it anyways."

"Yeah so what. And not all the time. I watched it with my brother."

"I watched it with my big brothers and Uncle too from the first day I watched wrestling this what I wanted to do."

Molly sighed to herself as Ajay shook her head. Molly then looked over in the direction of Petey and Magnus before looking down at her notes. Petey made his way over to the girls.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. If you'd like to get ready for your shoot you better do it now."

"Yeah Pete go oil up."

Petey looked between the two before walking off to go get ready Chris and Alex climbed out of the ring and made their way over to look at their pictures.

"Babe she thinks she's all bad ass and tough since she watched wrestling when she grew up."

Chris couldn't help but to laugh along with Ajay. Molly slammed her notebook down on the chair next to her and then took her heels off. She stormed over to the ring and climbed into it and looked right at Ajay.

"You want bad ass and though then get in here and I'll show you."

"You do know who I am right?"

"Ask me if I give a damn."

"You will in a minute."

"You're nothing but a bully."

Petey finished getting ready for his shoot and getting oiled up. He made his way back out and down to the ring as he stopped to see both girls in the ring. He knew damn well this wasn't going to end well. Ajay kept poking fun at Molly until Molly reached out and bitch slapped Ajay across the face as hard as she could. Petey stood there a bit stunned.

"You hit like a little bitch."

"You ARE a bitch."

"You think that insults me? Bitch is a compliment."

"Enough you two."

Petey stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't going to put up with this crap any longer.

"Stay out of this Peter!"

"Ashton Jordan Reso Harter…get your ass out of the ring now!"

"Make me Peter. This isn't any of your business and you sure the fuck aren't my boss."

"And just what are you going to prove by fighting with her?"

"A point that pretty little skanks like this aren't meant to be in our company."

Molly had, had enough of Ajay talking shit, she ran at Ajay and tackled her to the mat. She then started throwing a few punches. Ajay yelled out before rolling over and pinned Molly's shoulders to the mat with her knees and gave her a good hard slap to the face. Molly grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled Ajay off of her and stood up holding the side of her face. Petey then slid into the ring and stood facing Ajay.

"The wee baby wants to wrestle me."

"Enough Ashton!"

"Petey don't make me kick your ass again. Get out of my way."

"Get out Ashton!"

"No and don't boss me around."

Molly walked over and pushed Petey out of the way and landed a mean right hook on Ajay. Ajay stumbled back before coming back and hitting Molly with left hook and then a right hook. Molly stumbled around and brought her hands up to try and cover up before she reached out and grabbed Ajay's hair and jerking her around. Ajay kicked her in the stomach and slapped her around. Petey grabbed Ajay around the waist and pulled her back only to have her elbow him in the stomach and break free. He winced before pulling her back again.

"Petey let me go now God damn it."

"NO!"

"She isn't worth it Petey not by a long shot."

"Then get the hell out of the ring!"

Molly stood on the other side of the ring as she saw blood on her hands from her nose. Ajay still in Petey's grip smiled deviously at her handy work. A moment later Ajay shoved out of Petey's grip and climbed out of the ring. The short Canadian stood there and shook his head and sighed. Magnus had made his way over to the ring as Molly slowly climbed out of the ring still holding her nose. She had drips of blood down the front of her nice shirt as Magnus pulled his shirt off and handed it to her for her nose.

"Come on love let's go get you fixed up."

Magnus walked her out of the arena and down the hall to get her nose looked at. Petey climbed out of the ring as he glared at his best friend. He knew damn well once Dixie found out that both girls would be in big trouble. He was going to keep his hands clean because Ajay knew better but picked a fight anyways. He didn't know what was going to happen now.


	8. Lay Down The Law

**CHAPTER 8: **Lay Down The Law!

After their little cat fight in the middle of the ring Magnus was walking down the hall with Molly as they made their way to the trainers. Molly need to get checked out after Ajay took her out. She was bleeding from the nose but who knows how bad it could be. Molly kept her gaze to the floor as she held her nose.

"How dare she do that to me!"

"That's Ajay for you love. You don't mess with her at all."

She shook her head as they walked into the locker room. The trainer looked over as Molly sat up on the bench as she pulled her hand away to see blood all over her hand.

"What happened here?"

"I uhhh I got into a fight with one of the other girls."

The trainer grabbed a few things before walking over to the two as he handed her a towel. She cleaned her hands off as the trainer cleaned her nose. He checked to make sure it wasn't broken which thankfully it wasn't. But she was indeed in a lot of pain and her face was a little numb.

"Well your nose isn't broken just swollen quite a bit. I'm going to give you a face mask to wear to protect your nose."

Molly pulled a slight face. She was going to have to wear a face mask, that hideous looking thing. The things people will say when they see her wearing it. The trainer walked away for a few minutes before coming back with some ice and the face mask.

"Hold this to your face for about 15 minutes and then put the face mask on."

She nodded as he looked over the face mask and sighed. At least the face mask was clear so it wasn't as visible. She then put the bag of ice to her face.

"You going to be alright love?"

"I'm sure I will."

She sat there for 15 minutes before one of the backstage crew walked into the room.

"Mrs. Carter would like to see you."

Molly sat up straight and looked over as she was nervous. Not even a whole week and she was already getting into trouble. She nodded her head and sat the bag of ice down and put the face mask on.

"Well there goes my job here. I guess it was fun while it lasted."

"I wouldn't worry too much. It's only your first time getting in trouble."

Molly sighed as she hopped off of the table and thanked the trainer for taking care of her. Magnus followed her out and down to Dixie's office as she knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"You'd like to see me Madame Carter?"

"Yes Ms. Franklin please sit down."

Molly nodded and walked in as the door closed behind her. She noticed that Ajay was already in the office as they must be getting talked to. Ajay looked over and couldn't help but to snicker seeing the face mask on Molly. Molly narrowed her eyes before taking a seat in the chair next to Ajay. Dixie sat at her desk across from them as she looked at both of them before speaking.

"I'm very disappointed in you two...especially you Ajay."

Ajay just sat there in the chair looking at her nails not really caring what Dixie had to say. It's not like it was the first time Ajay had heard this speech.

"It's one thing to get into a fight with one of the other wrestlers but one of the backstage crew members a non-wrestler is inexcusable."

"I have done it before Dixie. Remember the fight I got into with Christy when she first started."

"Christy was a wrestler Molly is not."

"She started the fight not me."

Ajay was doing her best to make Molly look just as bad. She didn't want to be the only one to be getting into trouble. Dixie then looked from Ajay to Molly who nodded her head and kept her gaze down.

"I did. We got into an argument and I called her out."

"And there for not my fault."

"And you could have just ignored it and done nothing Ajay."

"That's not me I don't let people call me out and do anything about it."

"She is a crew member not a wrestler."

Ajay just sat there and rolled her eyes muttering under her breath about missing Jeff Jarrett. Dixie was getting very impatient with how Ajay was acting.

"I have no choice but to suspend you for a month. No shows no PPV."

"Fine. Whatever. I can spend time with Kenzie anyways."

"And Ms. Franklin you get 2 weeks."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh of course Miss. Prissy gets two weeks…you know Dixie when Jeff was in control things were better."

"I don't need you fighting with my staff I don't care who starts it."

"Whatever Dixie."

Ajay got up from the chair and stormed out of the office muttering angrily to herself. Molly on the other hand sat as quite as a mouse because she knew she was in trouble and wasn't going to stir the pot anymore.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused and I understand my punishment. I will report back to you in two weeks."

Dixie nodded her head in almost a bit of relief. She had at least one normal person on her roster. Molly got up and made her way out of the office. Magnus was walking back down the hall and spotted Molly coming out of Dixie's office.

"Everything turn out alright?'

Molly was a bit startled as she had been in her own thoughts. She turned around to see Magnus walking back up to her as she shook her head rather slowly.

"No it didn't. I got suspended for 2 weeks and Ajay got a whole month."

"Wow that's a bit harsh."

"I need to go pack my things up so I can leave. Merci beaucoup for taking care of me."

"Anytime love."

The two made their way down the hall so she could grab her things from the photo shoot earlier. Petey had just finished his up as him and the Guns were making their way back to the locker room. Both the Guns were making small talk about the fight Molly and Ajay had earlier.

"Ajay kicked the shit out of her."

"That's our Ajay for ya."

Chris grinned at that, he was proud of Ajay. And Alex couldn't stop laughing about it. Petey on the other hand was still upset that the whole thing even happened. They turned the corner as Molly and Magnus came down the hall. Once they spotted Molly's new face mask they started laughing as Alex started cracking jokes again.

"Look someone thinks it's Halloween already."

"Hey Pete I think someone might just wear the face mask better than you did."

The Guns kept laughing as Pete couldn't help but to laugh not really meaning to. He did his best to stifle his laugh because he didn't want to hurt Molly's feelings but it was a bit too late. Molly looked to the floor doing her best to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. She quickly brushed past them not saying anything to anyone as Magnus glared at them before following her.

"Good job you two assholes now she'll hate me forever."

"I think someone has a crush on her."

"Shut up Alex!"

Petey slapped Alex upside the back of the head and glared at him. He didn't want anyone to know that maybe just maybe he did like Molly. He never was really looking for anyone else because most of his time was spent taking care of his son Jack.

"I'll meet you two back at the locker room."

Petey walked off before either Gun had a chance to crack anymore jokes. He felt really bad about laughing at Molly as hurting her feelings was the last thing he wanted to do. He was getting worse and worse when it came to her. First he couldn't even say anything to her and when he did he had to yell at her for doing her job when she came to the gym. And now he had to go and laugh at her. That's three strikes so he should be out by now.

"I can't believe he laughed at me."

"That's Petey and he's just like those other two when he hangs around them."

Molly wiped her eyes as she gathered her things up from the photo shoots earlier. Magnus did his best to comfort her. Petey was still searching the halls for Molly but she seemed to have disappeared. Molly gathered the rest of her things before her and Magnus walked back down the hall on the opposite side of the arena. She then walked back into her tiny little office and grabbed her bag.

"Merci beaucoup for everything the past few days."

"Anytime love you know that. Here, here's my number if you need anything."

He jotted his number down on a slip of paper before handing it to her. She smiled as she reached up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek before blushing slightly.

"Merci Monsieur."

She smiled as she tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the office. After searching high and low Petey was unable to find Molly before she left and he felt bad as he dragged himself back to the locker room.


End file.
